Why Should I?
by xMalteaser11x
Summary: Bella's Pregnant and Edward Tells her to leave. Now 16 years later; Edward and the Cullens get a surprise. Problem is will Edward's daughter forgive him for what happened in the past. What is coming for Violet? First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! Hey Guys :) this is my story and I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: **Bella's Pregnant and Edward Tells her to leave. Now 16 years later; Edward and the Cullen's get a surprise. Problem is will Edward's daughter forgive him for what happened in the past. What is coming for Violet?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight - Stephenie Meyer does... .

* * *

**16 YEARS AGO**

BPOV

Shit. As I looked at the test I was holding in my hands. Damn It! This CANNOT be happening. What will I do? Vampires cannot have kids! Will I tell him? What will Charlie think? How am I going to do? I can't raise a child.

I threw the test away in a bin near the shops and got into my car. I was scared; I did not know how to tell Edward and Charlie about this. I had options about the baby; and I was NOT going to abort it. I'd put it up for adoption or keep it. I got out my phone and texted Alice:

_Alice, _

_Need to talk to the whole family_

_Kind of important_

_Love Bells_

I soon found myself driving up to the Cullen mansion. There stood the glorious white mansion; home to my boyfriend and his family. I have never been more scared in my life. I got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the door. _Hmmm_ I thought: Edward is usually at my door when I pull up. I looked around and saw all the cars parked in the driveway. Yep, they are all home...

I opened the door and placed my jacket on the bench next to it. I slowly made my way to the living room (or as Emmett likes to call it the Dead Room because no one in the house is actually living besides me).

I saw everyone in there; Emmett and Jasper were on the couch playing Xbox, Rosalie and Esme were sitting on the opposite sofa whilst Alice, Edward and Carlisle were talking at the table. They all looked at me at the same time. _Okay! This is too creepy_. The expressions on their faces; they all looked hurt for some reason. I think Alice must have had a vision about my news; her face was frozen. Not one of them came up to greet me; I thought this was really out of the ordinary.

The silence got a bit too awkward for me but it was soon broken by a voice I could recognise out of a crowd.

"Bella, What is it that you want to tell us?" Edward spoke.

Great! Nows the time...

Everyone shifted to look at me. I knew that they already knew – well except Edward; they must have been blocking their thoughts from him.

"I uhhhh…well….I am…kind of….umm…EDWARDIMPREGNANT!" I said in a nervous tone

"You are what?" he said. I knew he heard me, he's got super sensitive hearing.

"ISAID…..…IAMPREGNANT" I answered in a low tone and just a little bit slower for him.

He froze this time I spoke.

Minutes past and I was a little on edge..He was still frozen

"SAY SOMETHING!" I yelled at him

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY BELLA?" He said in a harsh tone

"ANYTHING! I just hate the silence."

"FINE! Who is the father?" everyone moved to behind Edward

"WHO IS THE FATHER! Who the hell have I been spending all my time with Edward, YOU!" I said

"That's ridiculous! I cannot have kids. Just tell me who the father is!" he was very serious now

"ITS YOU," tears started to flood my eyes. I looked around and saw all of them just staring at me.

"None…of …you….believe..me." I said

They all remained where they were

I started to sob harder…I eventually dropped to the ground. Usually Edward would have his arms around me telling me that it will be okay. But it wasn't because he did not believe me. I went to reach out to him but his harsh words stung me.

"No! Do not touch me!" He said

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaseeee Edward, you have got to believe me" I tried to say louder

"Well I don't, just go Bella." He said in a cold voice.

I picked myself up off the ground and ran down to the door, grabbed my jacket and ran to my car as it started to pour with rain. I tried to start the car but it was not working.

I left the car there and just ran down the driveway in the rain. I did not care if I was wet; I just needed to get away from Forks. I did not need much; just my passport and my wallet. I got a lift to the airport. I decided to chose a place where no one would think of looking for me and I would be able to start my life again

...Just me..and my child...

* * *

**There you go :)**


	2. Violet Jasmine!

**Hey I'm back again! Here is the second chapter **

**Summary: **Bella's Pregnant and Edward Tells her to leave. Now 16 years later; Edward and the Cullen's get a surprise. Problem is will Edward's daughter forgive him for what happened in the past. What is coming for Violet?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight

"Violet-Jasmine Carlie Swan, Get ready and hurry up or you will miss your plane!" Jade yelled from downstairs. I finished drying my hair and quickly brushed it before I put on some black skinny jeans, my favourite Paramore shirt and a pair of converse.

As you see my name is Violet-Jasmine Carlie Swan. 16 years old. Bella, Mum, ran away from her past when my father accused her of cheating on him. When I was 7, my mother was committed suicide just after the Volturi took my brother, Ryan Jasper Swan, with them whilst I was out at my dance recital.

I knew why my mum took her life – nothing but back luck happened to us. I had been diagnosed with leukaemia when I was 4 and had been struggling to survive with the therapy; I think that's why mum was so depressed all the time. At the age of 9 I was marked as cleared of leukaemia. All those years of torture were gone...well not all gone.

I am half vampire and half human like my brother. I have the best gift– I can copy and manipulate other vampire's powers... kinda like a sponge. Jade and Corey are my guardians and have been vampires for years; they are quite immune to human blood and their son Shane is human and is 17 years old.

I was moving to the miserable overcast town of Forks in Washington. My grandfather, Charlie, passed away a couple months ago of heart disease. I got permission off Jade and Corey to go over and stay at Charlie's house which he left to me. Jade and Corey were my foster parents and I live with them and their son Shane.

I admit that I am trouble, I always find myself getting in trouble at school and home; I raced my car at night in the races for money and popularity. Though don't get the wrong impression; I do good things. I love to dance and play sports and music.

I grabbed my phone, iPod and a book, _The Book Thief,_ and shoved it in my bag which I was taking on the plane. I walked down stairs to see my family/friends gathering to say goodbye to me. After all my friends and I took photos and said our goodbyes, Shane helped me into the car and drove me to the airport.

I knew this was really hard on Shane because we were so close. He thought of me as his sister. When I was standing outside the gate to my plane I knew I had to say goodbye to him. I hugged him for which felt like the longest time before he had to break it up. He handed me a small jewellery box with a small ribbon on it before he told me to email and call him. I nodded and started to make my way through the gate. I looked back to see Shane with a slight smile on his face waving goodbye to me. I swear I saw a tear or two on his face.


	3. Welcome To Forks!

**Summary: **Bella's Pregnant and Edward Tells her to leave. Now 16 years later; Edward and the Cullen's get a surprise. Problem is will Edward's daughter forgive him for what happened in the past. What is coming for Violet?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight.

* * *

When I finally arrived in Seattle, my baby was sitting in the car park; I couldn't leave it sitting in South America, it was my prize possession and I didn't trust Shane with my car; I got in the car and started to drive. With the help of good old fashion speeding, I drove past a sign which was my destination:

_Welcome to Forks!_

I started to think about mum; I missed her so much. I hoped that she would be proud – well minus the rebellious and wild side. Thinking about her made me think about what my father; he must have been a bastard, to think that my mother would cheat on him.

I pulled over at a cafe on the side of the road and got out. It was lightly raining so I quickly walked over to the door and opened it. As I walked over to a table I could feel that people were staring at me. The waitress walked over and greeted me.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" she said with a smile

"Um, can I have one coke please?" I asked

"Sure! Also, not to be rude or anything but are you Chief Swan's granddaughter?" she politely said.

"Yes, I am Violet!" I replied

"You look just like Bella!"

"thanks!" I replied in a scared tone

Everyone still stared. I was worried.

I quickly escaped the cafe; Fleeing to my house, Charlie's house, as fast as I could. I opened the door and put my stuff in my mother's old room. After settling in for a while, I decided to unpack my suitcase. As I was sorting through the bag, I came across a manila envelope with Violet written on it. A note from Jade read: **Dear Violet, Your mother wanted me to give this to you. Love Jade**

I noticed the letter that she was talking about and quickly opened it.

The letter:

**Dear precious Violet, **

**I know it may be difficult to cope with me gone but trust me – hang in there. I am sorry that I never let you meet your father and his family; though I was trying to protect you.. I just couldn't stand it if they did not accept you as one of their family. I know that they would love you if they ever met you; especially Emmett. You two both absolutely love sports. Alice would laugh because you LOVE to shop unlike me and probably spoil you. Rosalie would be jealous of your beauty and Jasper would love hanging with you because you would make him feel happy. Esme and Carlisle would adore you! Trust me: they would be the BEST grandparents ever. And lastly, your father, He would love your piano skills not to mention your singing talent.**

**I love with you with all my heart and I am proud of you. Just because I am not there in person does not mean that I am not watching you.**

**Love Always,**

**Mum **

**xoxo**

By the time I finished reading the letter I was in tears. My mum had missed so much of my life. I cried about the memories I have left with mum and for all the years she has missed. By the time I finished crying I had fallen asleep on the couch. I was woken by my phone beeping and realised that there was an old blanket draped over me. I soon remembered that I needed to get ready for my first day of high school at my new school. I quickly straightened my hair and changed into some leggings with a grey shirt and grabbed a black hoodie for the rain.

**FORKS HIGH SCHOOL:**

I arrived at the school and pulled into the car park. I realised that I was not the only one with a flashy car. There was a red convertible and a silver Volvo parked at one end of the car park; with 6 kids sitting around waiting for the bell.

I parked my Lamborghini Gallardo just opposite of the convertible and jumped out. I looked at the convertible and noticed a girl with short dark hair staring at me; this freaked me out so I quickly found my way to the office.

"Hi, How can I help you?" the receptionist asked

"Um Hi, I am Violet Swan I am new can I please get my schedule?"

"Ahh Yes, here it is. Just don't forget to have your teachers sign these slips and return them at the end of the day." She said with a smile on her face as she handed me the pieces of paper.

"Thanks."

I soon found my way to my first class – Maths... Urgh. I spent most of the lesson listening to my music whilst occasionally jotting down notes. The kid next to me seemed alright to talk to; at least he wasn't as freaky as the girl in the car park.

"Hi I am Sean, Sean Newton" The boy next to me said

"Hey, I am Violet-Jasmine Swan but call me V.J."

"So where are you from?"

"I was born in South America and just came over here from Brazil after living with some friends"

"Ah cool. Got family around here or something?" his question nearly made me cry.

"Um, no...My grandfather Charlie Swan passed away few months ago so I decided to come over here and stay at his house. What about you."

"Live with my dad Mike, who runs a shop down town. Look if you want you can come and sit with me and my friends at lunch."

"cool, thanks!"

I said as the bell rang. I walked out of the door down to my next subject – Drama. All the classes so far were easy which made them boring. Luckily that girl from this morning isn't in any of my classes so far. After the morning was over, I headed to lunch in the cafeteria. I instantly noticed Sean and his friends being loud at a table and joined them. I looked around the room and spotted the five kids from this morning.

A girl with dark brown with streaks in her hair sitting across from me asked.

"Hi, I'm Kaitlin and this is my brother Caleb Stanley, you're Violet right?"

"Yeah, but please call me VJ."

"Okay! So do you like Forks?"

"It's okay, I'm not a big fan of rain but I will get used to it."

"Hmm it does take time getting used to."

I glanced back over at the other table with the six people and noticed that two of them were staring at me which made me feel nervous.

I decided to find out who they were. I turned back to Kaitlin and asked her.

"Kaitlin, Who are they?" I said signalling the table

"Oh them... They are the Cullen's; they are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and Mrs Cullen. They are all together you see; there is Rosalie Hale the blonde one with Emmett Cullen the tall big guy. Then you have Alice Cullen the short dark haired girl and she is with Jasper –the one with the curly hair who looks like he is in pain. Finally you have Edward Cullen and he is with Tanya Masen - the strawberry blonde."

I thought for a minute about what my mother wrote in my letter. She talked about my family: Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. Oh My God! Why did they have to come here urgh.

I quickly finished lunch and went to my next class which was sports. Yes! We were playing soccer when some boy accidently pushed me over and I cut my arm pretty bad on some rocks. Urgh! My life just keeps getting better...

* * *

Please review...


	4. Hospital & My Joyful Memories

**Summary: **Bella's Pregnant and Edward Tells her to leave. Now 16 years later; Edward and the Cullen's get a surprise. Problem is will Edward's daughter forgive him for what happened in the past. What is coming for Violet?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight.

I was looking out of the window at the hospital and didn't notice the doctor walk in the room.

"Hi I am Doctor Cullen, You must be Violet, how are you feeling?" He asked in a soft voice

"Um...I am alright but please call me VJ." I said

"Okay, VJ". I noticed that he spent a fair bit of time scanning my file probably looking at my details. He stumbled on something in my details that made the emotion of his face change. He walked out for a minute and returned back with some bandages for my arm for me to take home. As he was fixing my arm up and started to ask questions...

"Your mother is Bella Swan?" Dr Cullen asked. Damn!

"How is Bella?" he asked. Oh great! No point avoiding this.

"She's dead." I hissed as I jumped off the bed.

"oh, who do you live with then?" He asked

"No one!" I did not want to make a big deal.

"By the way, Dr Cullen – please keep this conversation between just the two of us."

"Sure."He said as he watched me walk out of the room.

I quickly got in my car and went home. I pulled up, got out and went inside before the rain started. As I was walking in my room (Bella's old room) I tripped over one of the floorboards and landed on the floor. _Great! Why did I have to get my mother's clumsy gene!_. I looked back and noticed some stuff shoved under the board. I ripped the floorboard up more and pulled out a small box; I sat on the ground and stared at the box. I opened the lid and found photos and a CD with _Bella's Lullaby_ written on it. I looked at the photos and saw my mum and Edward together; they looked so happy together.

After looking at the photos I decided to check my emails to see how many I would have from Shane and my friends. As I presumed, my inbox was nearly full from my friends in South America. I decided that I would answer Jade's email first – mainly because she would be anxious and waiting for me to reply.

_Hey VJ!_

_How are you? How was your flight?_

_How do you like Forks?_

_Please email me back_

_Love Jade_

_Xoxoxoxo_

I decided to email her back because knowing her she would be waiting by the computer nearly all day waiting for me to reply.

_Hi Jade,_

_I am good *_such a lie but I wouldn't make her worry*

_The flight was long but it was alright._

_Forks is ...okay. It's always cloudy over here_

_Well got to go!_

_Love VJ. :D_

I eventually finished replying to my friends. I missed them. I dug out some photos out of my bag and looked at them. There were photos of Mum, Ryan and Myself when we were little in South America; at tourist spots. There were some of Shane and I when we were 14 nearly 15 and photos from my 16th Birthday with my friends. I missed my friends and mostly I missed Mum; she always was happy when we were together and sometimes I blame myself for mum's death even though she took her own life.

After looking at them I left the photos on the desk as I went to get a sandwich for dinner.

After dinner and my shower, I decided to go to bed and as my head hit the pillow I fell into slumber.


	5. Discovery

**Summary: **Bella's Pregnant and Edward Tells her to leave. Now 16 years later; Edward and the Cullen's get a surprise. Problem is will Edward's daughter forgive him for what happened in the past. What is coming for Violet?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight.

* * *

**(Carlisle's POV: at hospital)**

I walked in and walked over to the girl waiting for me; evidently she cut her arm badly at school. I noticed that she was staring out of a window and did not hear me walk in.

"Hi I am Doctor Cullen, You must be Violet, How are you feeling?"I said.

"Um...I am alright. But please call me VJ"She replied as she looked at me.

She had blonde hair with bits of dark brown through it. Her eyes were green; the exact same shade that Edward had before I turned him. She reminded me of Bella.

"_Okay, VJ"._ I said as scanned the obvious and important information on my clipboard when I came across these notes:

Name: _Violet-Jasmine Carlie Swan-Jackson_

Date Of Birth: _1st May 2007_

Mother: _Isabella Swan_

Father: _Edward Masen_

Foster Parents/Guardians: _Jade and Corey Jackson_

I immediately noticed that her mother was _Isabella Swan_. I looked at her again and saw Edward and Bella in her this time; her face resembled him and her scent was somehow a mix of human and vampire. She must have inherited Bella's danger/injury magnet. I would surely find out more about her, my grandchild.

Instead of saying something, I walked out for a minute. As I walked down the corridor I spotted Edward coming towards me. I had to block my thoughts of what I've seen.

"Hello Carlisle" he said in a calm soft voice.

"Hello Edward, I will be finished in just a minute; I have to get something for a patient." I said as I was walking off.

Edward had come back 7 years ago with Tanya from the Denali Coven. She was nice but you could tell that Edward did not love her as much as he loved Bella. They have been a couple for quite some time but not married.

I returned to Violet with bandages for her to take home with her and began to fix up her arm and clean the wound.

"So your mother is Bella Swan I see…" I said.

"How is Bella?" I asked.

"She's Dead."She hissed as she shifted off the bed

"Oh, who do you live with then?"

"No one."

"By the way, Dr Cullen – please keep this conversation between just the two of us."She asked politely.

"Sure."I said as I watched her walk out of the room.

I wonder if Alice could do some more snooping for me to find out more about VJ.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I heard my phone beep so I went to check it.

It was from Carlisle:

_Alice, _

_Please do me a favour whilst I take Edward out hunting._

_Go over to Chief Swan's old house and find out about a girl named Violet._

_She is Bella's daughter and I think Edward may be her father after all_

_From Carlisle _

Hmm, what makes him think that?

**LATER THAT NIGHT (APOV)**

I successfully managed to get out of the house without anyone following me and ran towards Charlie's old house. I climbed up and peeked into Bella's old room and spotted a girl sleeping. I climbed through the window and walked over to the bed watching her sleep. Carlisle was right! She does look like Edward and Bella combined. She's got Edward's face and smells like vampire but with a hint of freesia.

I walked over to the desk and noticed some photos sitting there. I carefully looked at them and spotted Bella – Oh! My best friend still looked the same as she is aging gracefully. She was with a little girl and boy; the girl had a big smile on her face whilst the boy was pulling a face. I thought - _who is the boy? _I looked on the back of the photo and it said: _Bella (22yrs old), Violet-Jasmine and Ryan Jasper (5yrs old). _They are twins!

I kept looking through the photos and spotted one with Violet and a guy at a school function. She looked so much like Bella and Edward there. The photo said: _Violet-Jasmine (VJ) and Shane Cody, Shane's School Prom. (Shane: 17 and VJ: 15). _I continued looking through the photos and noticed that Ryan and Bella were not in any recent ones. Until I turned to the last photos; a photo of a gravestone saying:

_Here Lies:_

_Isabella "Bella" Swan_

_Died: 13th May 2013_

_Beloved Mother, Daughter and Friend_

And there were two articles:

**10th May 2013: **_**Mother Commits Suicide**_

_25 year old Bella Swan committed suicide in her own home in Peru, South America. She allegedly was killed by an overdose of drugs. Bella was found by her friend and her daughter Violet Swan after returning from a dance recital. Bella was suffering from mild depression whilst trying to help her daughter fight against Leukaemia. Sources also tell that Bella's other child; Ryan Swan has been reportedly missing since last week._

_Funeral Arrangements will be made by close family._

_**And the other one**_

**3rd May 2013: **_**Missing Boy**_

_Ryan Emmett Swan is reportedly missing after disappearing at school. Police believe that he was killed after they discovered matching blood and clothing in the woods nearby the school. _

_IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION PLEASE CALL THE POLICE IMMEDIATELY_

I sat there for 2 hours on the tree branch outside just watching her sleep. She tossed and turned around thrashing in her bed: she must have a bad dream. All of a sudden she said _Mummy! Don't go, don't leave me! Come Back Please. _I was so tempted just to pick her up and hug her but I knew I couldn't_._ I finally decided to head home and let her sleep.

I ran until I was outside the house. I slowed down to a walk as I opened the door; I went to the lounge room to see Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie sitting on the couch watching the screen. I walked over and sat on Jasper's lap and hugged him. I looked around and noticed that Esme and Tanya just walked in the house with a couple of shopping bags. Tanya scooted up to her and Edward's room probably waiting for him to return.


	6. Aiden!

**Summary: **Bella's Pregnant and Edward Tells her to leave. Now 16 years later; Edward and the Cullen's get a surprise. Problem is will Edward's daughter forgive him for what happened in the past. What is coming for Violet?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight.

* * *

**Next Day:**

**VPOV**

Waking up to the feeling of my head spinning with dizziness, I let out a groan. School was not exactly the place I wanted to go, but I would anyway. I got up and went to the bathroom to clean myself up. Slipping into the heat of my car I started to go to school. When I got out of the car I saw Kaitlin and Caleb at the entrance waiting for me. Unfortunately before I got the chance to move towards them a yellow Porsche pulled up next to me. That girl with the dark hair got out and came towards me. 'Great' I thought silently to myself.

Coming to a halt before me the girl held out her hand amicably. "Hi, my name is Alice Cullen." She introduced herself, a bubbly energy seeming to exude from her.

Hesitantly I shook the proffered hand. "Hi, I'm-" Was all I got out before she interrupted me.

"I know who you are. You are Violet Swan. I also know your dad."She explained. I looked away for a short second to see my father, Edward, making out with Tanya. Yuck! A nauseous feeling simmered in my stomach.

"The name is VJ, and I don't care about my father."I spat out as I walked off. Okay that was perhaps a bit harsh but who did she think she was, trying to get to know me just because Edward was my father. If he hadn't been she would have never even spared a second glance at me. Wait! How had she known? Carlisle must have informed Alice of his recent discovery. So much for doctor/patient confidentiality.

I walked straight towards Kaitlin and Caleb and we walked down the hallway together.

I got through my morning classes...just. Luckily I had a short lesson before lunch so it would not drain the energy out of me. I made my way to Biology and sat at a table; just my luck Edward sat next to me.

I refused to talk to him and my attention stayed focused on the board at the front of the class. I could tell he was trying reading my mind so I took the advantage to copy his power and have a look into his mind.

'_I wonder what Carlisle and Alice are keeping from me...' _Was all that was going through his mind at that moment, boring.

Edward looked at me for a short minute and was going to say something but I was saved by the bell. I jumped up and headed out the door towards my locker then off to the cafeteria/

I walked into the cafeteria and found Caleb and the rest of the guys messing around the table. Quickly I got a drink and sat next to Caleb leaning my head on his shoulder, at the moment he was not my friend, instead rather a surprisingly comfortable pillow. Today was not a good day.

Suddenly Kaitlin came up to us with a boy behind her; he had jet black hair, toned muscles and dark tanned skin; recognition flooded through me but for all that was good and holy I just couldn't place him.

Brilliant smile spread across her face, Kaitlin introduced the boy. "Hey everyone, I want to introduce you to Aiden Black." She paused for dramatic effect as he had time to take all of us in. "Aiden this is Caleb, Sean, Michael, William, Cassie, Amber and Violet." As we were introduced she pointed to each of us in turn.

He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes when he heard my name. That's where I've heard it; he is Jacob's son; the Alpha down at La Push. He sat down next to me but I did not feel bothered to lift my head off Caleb's shoulder. I looked over at the Cullen's table and noticed that Alice and Jasper were staring at me. Urrggghhh why can't they just leave me alone?

I was about to mumble something but Aiden spoke to me. "I remember you; you used to come down to La Push with your mum and brother when we were little. I remember that you talked me into getting into a lot of trouble back then." A good natured grin was sitting snugly on his handsome face.

"Yeah I remember don't tell me you didn't love all of that stuff. Jeez Aiden you've really grown, what's Jacob feeding you?"I always joked with him even though I already knew he was a werewolf before he did.

"Haha very funny, anyway you should come down to La Push; Jacob would love to know that you were back. Just give us a call when you want to visit."

"Yeah sure, umm. I will come down this afternoon." I promised, it had been so long since I had seen Jacob and I missed him.

We talked for ages till the bell rang. Then I was off to Maths with Sean and Cassie. Wow I can't believe Aiden went to Forks High; I thought he would go to the school on the reservation. Aiden and I exchanged mobile numbers just before leaving the cafeteria. All through maths I felt my phone vibrating in my jacket pocket; obviously Aiden. He couldn't wait till after school.

_VJ  
What u up to after school?  
Aiden_

_**BEEEP**_

_Hey Aiden,  
Um…Nothing till 6pm. I got dance practice.  
VJ  
XO_

_**BEEEPPP**_

_Cool __  
Aiden_

Luckily the teacher did not ask me to answer any questions because I did not focus on one bit of what we were learning. I hated this teacher already; always babbling on about absolutely nothing. I was so glad that none of those Cullen kids were in my class; well technically they were my family but I didn't care….If Edward was the one to accuse my mother of cheating on him – he can suffer.

The lesson went rather quick; probably because I spent most of the time drawing in my book. I walked out of the room and straight to my locker. I threw my maths stuff in my locker and grabbed my bag. I quickly walked out and walked to my car…ahhh my baby. Aiden was leaning on the front of my car with his leather jacket. I noticed that his ride was next to mine. A motorbike, the ride was _nice_.

"VJ, you can follow my bike to my house, if you can keep up that is." A teasing look sparkled in his eyes. Poor boy, he actually thought that he could beat me.

"Race ya!" Is all I said as I slipped into my car.

He jumped on his bike and allowed me to go out first. I revved my car two times just to stir him up; looking in my rear mirror I spotted him doing a one wheeler to catch up to me. As soon as we got a bit away from the school it started; we raced all the way to his house. Of course – mysteriously he won.

We walked to the front door and went inside. We heard the tv playing softly downstairs in the living room so we knew that Jacob or at least someone was home. As we walked into the room we saw Jacob watching the television, yelling at the football players to pass the ball at the other guy was wide open. He looked up at us and stood up. "Hey Aiden, who's your friend?" Jacob asked him. He sounded a little sheepish at being caught acting so immature by his teenage son.

"Dad this is VJ, you remember. Bella's daughter." He said waiting for a reply.

"Oh Violet, sorry I didn't recognise you with the hair and everything. How are you?" He hugged me and smiled.

"Good, good. I'm good." Wonder if they bought it. From the look Aiden was shooting me, probably not.

We talked for ages about everything; we didn't even realise that it was nearly six at night. I remembered that I had dance rehearsals over at the centre so I had to leave them. When I arrived I saw Kaitlin, Cassie, Amber, Caleb, William and Michael waiting for me; I decided to do dancing here with them one, because they begged me and two because I missed dancing but this was not like back home. I used to dance out on the streets against people whilst attending a high class school; that's where I got into most trouble.

After two and a half hours of rehearsals, we decided to call it a night and headed our own ways. I drove back to my place and made it in the house just before the rain started again.


	7. Times Of Reflection

**Summary: **Bella's Pregnant and Edward Tells her to leave. Now 16 years later; Edward and the Cullen's get a surprise. Problem is will Edward's daughter forgive him for what happened in the past. What is coming for Violet?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight.

* * *

**AIDEN'S POV:  
**

I didn't always have a bad life. I used to be able to do whatever I wanted, whenever without having to deal with my parent, Urgh how I miss those days; now I'm stuck in a small town with a father who is practically never around because he is busy doing 'tribe stuff'. My parents divorced when I was younger and my mother took me to New York to live with her whilst my father stayed behind in La Push to continue his position as Alpha. Whilst living with mum, I was free – I was able to do anything, I had heaps of friends, we did everything (fight, drink, party, drugs) you name it, we did it.

_Flashback: _

_I was at one of the usual Friday night parties I regularly attend, a typical party - all about the drinks, music, girls and the fights. A few hours ago I had lost a fight to a guy named Jensen, and I was in debt to him, I knew he was a bad guy to get involved with but I was too drunk to care at the time._

_It was getting to around 2am in the morning and the party was still alive and full of drunk and drugged up teenagers like myself. I was upstairs making out with this gorgeous chick I spotted downstairs when I heard the police siren from the start of the street. Everyone suddenly fled the party trying not to get caught._

_Jensen and I made it a few streets up from the house and were currently slowly walking to our street when a cop car came around the corner, probably searching for anyone who escaped from the party. We both ran for it, without looking back; suddenly Jensen tripped and was too drunk to get off the ground by himself._

" _Aiden! Help me get up" Jensen said as he was trying to get up_

_I stopped and turned, I noticed the cop car was within 30 metres of him. I realised I was unable to run back, pick him off and run from the cop. I turned back around and started to walk quickly in the other direction when I heard:_

"_You'll pay for this Aiden! Don't forget, you still owe me money!" _

_I didn't care about that, my main concern was getting to a safe place so I wasn't busted by the cops or mum._

_I started walking towards my street when an officer spotted me walking and started to run towards me, naturally I instantly started to run – I was less than 40 metres away from my house when I was tackled. The police officer cuffed my hands behind my back. _

_I'm screwed!_

_Police Station:_

_Well it was official, my life was stuffed. The cops called my mum and she heard the whole story. Now I'm sitting at the police station whilst she talks to the cops. After a long talk with them she finally came out and said that we could go home; apparently she persuaded them not to keep me here._

_The car ride home was as silent as a graveyard at night, which meant I was in serious trouble. When we got home, I was about to go up the stairs when I heard mum speak._

"_How could you Aiden? Did you think you were always going to get away with everything?" _

_I couldn't answer her; all I did was look down at my feet_

"_You know what, I think It's about time that you go and live with your father because I don't know what to do anymore. You break my trust and wind up arrested! Your father should be able to knock some sense and responsibility into that thick head of yours"_

_As soon as I heard the word 'father' my mind came to a halt. I haven't seen or spoken to my father for years; I last spoke to him when I was 13 – the day after I phased._

I still remember that day...

[_flashback]_

_I was arguing with mum about my school marks. She wanted to send me away to some snobby school instead of my local school._

"_I am NOT going to another school mum!" I yelled at her whilst she was in the kitchen_

"_You're going and that's FINAL! I am sick of your..." she stopped suddenly and looked at me in shock_

"_ahh Aiden, I think you should go outside..Now!" She said_

_I didn't know what was happening at the time so I listened to her and went outside. Suddenly heat spread through my body instantly and I could feel my body changing. I blacked out. I opened my eyes to discover my jeans and shirt were shredded and spread all over the backyard. I looked down and saw two paws that were a deep chocolate brown colour; I started to panic and thought "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHAT AM I?"_

"_Aiden, calm down," someone said to me – wait! it sounded like dad's voice. _

"_It's me Aiden, it's dad..okay now relax and think of something that calms you down"_

_I instantly thought of a memory from when I was little – I was at the beach with VJ and Ryan and we were running in the water and chasing each other. _

_I could feel my body changing again; after I changed back dad threw a pair of cut-off shorts at me and I quickly put them on. Dad decided to take me on a walk along the beach and talk to me there about what happened..._

"_Aiden, do you remember the stories that Sam and Grandpa used to tell at the Bon Fires when you were younger?" He asked me_

"_Yeah, something about our tribe being descendants of wolves and protecting people against the 'cold ones'" _

"_Well son, those stories are true. We are wolves – all of us; Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared, Alex, Logan, Tristan and myself and now you."_

"_Cool, so what are the good points of being a wolf?"_

"_Well, we run at a higher temperature than humans so you will never get cold, We can run fast, heal incredibly quickly and you will have a slower ageing process if you don't stop phasing. Now Aiden, there is one thing you must know – whatever you do, you must not get upset or angry. If you do – you must leave and go somewhere in the woods so you can phase or calm down so you don't hurt anyone by accident."_

"_Okay Dad.."_

_Those were the last words I said to him before mum and I left. _

I left everything behind, my friends, my family and who I was. The thing that hurt me the most; was that dad never even tried to contact or visit me, it hurt me – like a knife slicing into my heart. That's where my hatred for my father started; and I changed: I became the _new _Aiden Black. Mum noticed my change in personality, but she didn't say anything and that helps me to believe that she understood my pain. Like me, she wanted dad to fight back – instead, he just let it go and resumed his Alpha duties in La Push. She thought he would at least try to see me and try and win her back; but I guess he's just a coward.

He's always been down since Bella's death; since then – he's always been busy with work though he occasionally tried to help Violet (VJ) out. That girl must still suffer from what she had to see when she came home from her dance recital. Since her mum's death, she stayed here for two years before finally going under the foster care of Jade and Corey. The last time I saw her was when I was 13, just after I phased, she came over from South America to visit mum and I. I still remember that week – I don't think I'll ever forget it.

_[/FLASHBACK/]_

'_KNOCK! KNOCK!"_

_I opened the door and was stunned. There at my door...was VJ. She was wearing her lucky hoodie, her favourite black jeans and her old converse shoes I had sent over to her for Christmas a few years ago. I looked up at her face slowly, taking in how she had changed over the years. Even though we talked on webcam, I was still amazed at how she looked. My mind began to drift off but her voice quickly bought me back to reality._

"_Are you going to let me in Aiden, or are you going to keep me out in the cold?"_

"_Come in." I said quickly. _

_I helped her move her luggage into one of our guest rooms and helped her get settled. We talked for hours about what we had been up to and the usual chit-chat. Mum came home at around 6:30, when we were in the middle of watching Season 5 of Supernatural. After dinner, we continued watching television for a bit, and we soon fell asleep on the couch. I woke up to find VJ cuddled in next to my side with her head on my chest; personally I thought she looked quite cute when she was sleeping, she looked so innocent and had such a child face. _

_We spent the next two weeks just hanging out; I introduced her to some of my friends from school but we mainly stuck to ourselves. Mum and I showed her around New York – taking her out shopping or just sight-seeing. __I could tell she enjoyed it; the look on her face could just make anyone's day – it was like a child seeing a bright, tall Christmas tree in the middle of the city at night. It was sad when those two weeks came to an end; VJ and I had gotten closer within the weeks and I would surely miss her. She told me she would try and visit again within the years, alternating between her Grandpa Charlie and me. _

_I remember taking her to the airport and having our final chat before she boarded her plane. _

"_Promise to email often...and call!" she said_

"_Urgh Yes I promise, I _always_ do email and call you." I said as I hugged her_

_After she returned the hug, which I did not want to end, she gave me a quick kiss before dashing to the gate for her plane. To tell you the truth, I was really depressed to see her go, she was my best friend and possibly something more. _

_[End of Flashback]_


	8. Waiting

**Summary: **Bella's Pregnant and Edward Tells her to leave. Now 16 years later; Edward and the Cullen's get a surprise. Problem is will Edward's daughter forgive him for what happened in the past. What is coming for Violet?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight

* * *

?POV

I have been waiting for 9 years. I have been sitting in the dark, watching and waiting for the perfect moment. I've searched all over the world for _her..._ and at last I have finally found her; Forks, Washington. Soon I'll make my move, but for now I shall stay locked away in Italy.

*Bang!*

"Aro would like to speak to you." Alec said to me

I got up and made my way through Volterra to see Aro. I walked into the room to see Aro, Marcus and Caius sitting in their rightful thrones.

"Come here my child," Aro said softly

I made my way over to Aro, standing a couple feet away from him

"Your time has almost come, your power should be ready to use soon." He continued

"Is that all?" I said to him

"ah.." he hesitated for a moment before giving a reply

"Yes, that is all. Off you go, leave us to feed" He said as he gestured to the door

I quickly left before the humans were ushered into that room. I quickly thought for a moment before making a decision. I would leave Volterra...**tonight**. I would set off to find _her _and activate my plan.


	9. The Truth Will Unfold

**Chapter 9: (The Truth Will Unfold)**

**I do not own twilight or the characters...its all Stephenie Meyer... :(**

**Okay, Sorry I've been like the world's worst writer haha but i thought I might upload it today..seeing as its my birthday!!! :D :D :D **

Alice POV:

I can't find this from Edward forever; he has a right to know he has a daughter...a daughter who has gone her whole life hating us and her father for what we all did to Bella. I should have had more common sense to know that Bella would never cheat on Edward; but that's all in the past. Now, in the present, I need to make VJ realise that we are sorry and for Edward to know about his daughter. I just need an idea which will allow VJ the chance to meet her family, without Edward being here.

I was looking through a magazine when I saw a vision of Edward and Tanya going shopping and then hunting later. Great! that would provide the perfect opportunity. Just before I was about to leave last period at school, I ran into VJ.

"Hey VJ, I was just wondering if you would like to come over to my house later..Don't worry; Edward and Tanya are going out so it will just be the rest of us. What do you say?"

"Ahh okay, just let me stop by home first cause I need to drop my stuff off."

After we stopped by her place, we quickly headed off to my house. I had already seen that when we arrive, Edward and Tanya would have already left so I knew we were safe. Everyone else was home; Carlisle got off work early, Emmett and Rose were home from their morning fun...*shudders*

We pulled up and started to walk towards the house, I looked over at VJ just to make sure she was alright, she seemed a little cautious but she was fine. I was hoping Jasper might be able to pick up her emotions and sooth her if she gets uneasy. We made our way into the lounge room where everyone was and they stopped and turned their attention to VJ and I. One by one they slowly introduced themselves; Emmett was. ..well Emmett – he bear hugged VJ, Jasper was warming to her which made her feel safer with him. Rosalie was in her typical jealous mode. Esme was ecstatic, I thought she might have picked up the idea that VJ looks like Bella which I was hoping she did. Carlisle had previously met VJ so they already had some sort of connection.

After a couple hours had past, VJ seemed to have settled in and was comfortable around most of us. She became close to Jasper quickly, and she was slowly warming up to Emmett (mainly because they both enjoy the odd prank here and there). Rosalie wasn't too sure on her but hopefully that would pass. As the conversation went from one topic to another, someone had bought up her parents. She was a bit stunned for a second but opened up to us.

"Well, my mother died when I was younger and I never met my father – mum said he would never accept that I was his child." She said to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle knew about this previously but he still acted surprised. VJ was talking about how wonderful her mum had been when she was younger and how she missed her all the time.

"What was your uhhhh mother's name dear?" Esme politely asked

"My mum's name, It was Isabella.......Swan" VJ answered hesitantly as her eyes darted from Esme's to Carlisle's and back.

The room suddenly went quiet. Everyone besides Carlisle and myself were in shock..even Rosalie. The silence was broken by Rose, surprisingly.

"Bella was right all along."

"Edward and Bella's daughter" Esme said.

The concept must have **just **found its way into Emmett's tiny brain because the first thing he said was

"I can't believe Eddie **actually** got laid!" He ran over to VJ and picked her up, spinning her around. After he put her down, she seemed to return back to her old self.

"Y-Y-Yoouu...You can't tell him!" she said.

"Why? He has a right to know" Esme replied

I looked outside and noticed that the clouds were getting darker as a storm was forming, one of VJ's powers was controlling the weather, VJ's mood was instantly changing from calm to pure anger...and fast.

"Because! I know what happened when my mum told him, I saw it! In her memory I saw how he acted. He doesn't deserve to know. He needs to suffer! I've suffered – I've been battling life and death during my childhood and I've been with my guardians for the past 10 years because of him. Now it's his turn to suffer. Bella suffered and now he will suffer.." She said.

We were paying so much attention to her that we didn't hear Tanya and Edward arrive and make their way up to us in the lounge room to hear the last line that VJ said. As VJ turned around to go, she saw Edward behind her with a confused look on his face. She stood there for a few seconds before taking off down the stairs and out the door into the rain. Edward quickly looked at us and then sprinted after her; I knew he would catch up to her. Everyone stayed in the room but did their own thing, avoiding having to listen to the conversation happening outside.

* * *

**VJ POV:**

As I took off outside, I heard footsteps following me and someone grabbed my elbow and pulled me to face them. I wasn't surprised that it was Edward; I mean he just entered the room as I confessed to the rest of them that Bella was my mother.

"Are you really Bella's daughter?" he asked me, I thought _that's a pretty stupid question to ask me considering I just told everyone._

"Yes, I am. My name is Violet-Jasmine Carlie Swan-Jackson." I said as I was trying to get out of his grip.

"Where is Bella?" _I thought – Oh good! He didn't hear_

"Why on earth would I tell you? So you can go around and attack her? I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't want to a see a soulless dark monster like you."

"hey! Watch it human, you clearly didn't get your manners from Bella did you; you must get it from your father, along with your little attitude. I simply want to make sure that she's happy with your father considering she cheated on me."

"Don't you dare say that I'm like my father because I am **nothing **like him, I am like my mother – strong and independent so why don't you just go back to your _perfect_ mansion with your _perfect _family and your _perfect_ fiancée and continue with your _perfect _life! And stay the hell out of mine" I said as I ran down the road.

"rude, ignorant little child.." he muttered as he walked back into the house.

When I reached the start of my street, I bolted to the front door, slammed it close just as it started to pour down with rain. I slid down with my back against the front door and brought my knees up to my chest. I don't know how long I stayed there like that, minutes...hours.....days... I heard the phone ring several times but I just couldn't move...I didn't want to...I didn't want to talk, and I damn well didn't want to listen to anyone. I just sat there listening to the rain as it changed from a soft sprinkle to heavy rain with lightning and thunder.

Eventually I found the strength to go up stairs and have a warm shower. After I was finished I quickly slipped into the warmth of my bed and slowly dozed off to sleep listening to the rain patter outside. When I woke up, I didn't want to move. I was so tired – all that drama that happened used up all of my energy so I decided I would just sleep today. A couple times my peaceful sleep was interrupted by the annoying sound of the phone ringing, but I still didn't answer it. I knew it could only be one of the Cullen's...they are the only ones who know the number of this house (I had it changed after I moved here).

It had been 4 days since my encounter with daddy dearest. None of the Cullen's showed up to school today, they must be discussing me. I didn't care, one thing was for sure..I was never going back there again. I don't want to have to deal with my father; I have gone 16 years without him so far, I'm sure I can go my whole life without needing him. And besides, I don't need my father in my life; I've had Jade & Corey and they are all the family I need.

* * *

**The Next Day: **

After school I decided that I might pay Aiden a visit, I hadn't seen him in awhile. I arrived at his house and knocked on the door. To my surprise Jacob answered the door with his usual 'In the lounge' response. I made my way into the lounge room to see a bunch of men sitting on the couch watching the football on small T.V. I could only pick out Jacob and Sam, I couldn't figure out the rest of them. Jacob must of caught on and introduced me to everyone.

"Oh Hey VJ, If you're looking for Aiden he is in the shed out back, he should be coming back in pretty soon, if you want you can come sit and watch the game with us"

I shrugged my shoulders and sat next to Jake.

"By the way, Guys: this is VJ – Bella's Daughter. VJ this is Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth, Jarrod, Brady, Sam, Mitch and Zack. You might remember Sam from when you last came here." Jake said as he pointed each of them out. I could slightly remember Sam, but not that much. I just remember his name being mentioned. Aiden walked in just as the boys were cheering and shouting at the tv. He saved me from being squashed to death by the pack of old dogs and took me for a walk to the beach.

I told him about my run in with Edward and how I told the Cullen's about my past. He didn't like the idea of me being near Edward and the Cullen's by myself but he couldn't do anything about it. He gets so worried that if something happened to me, he wouldn't be able to help me. We were also having a chat about how Aiden was feeling living with his dad again. He still wasn't too happy about the idea, but he is glad that we can hang out more often now. We ended up back at the house around 6pm, by then the pack was slowly heading over to Sam's house for their feast; Jake invited me to join as well. I didn't stay long because I knew I had to go to school the next day.


	10. Time to Realise

**AN: **Hey :) I'm back...I've been hiding under piles of assessment and training.

I've got a deal...(heres the equation - more reviews = new chapter loaded faster) I've just finished writing the new few chapters.

Anyway here we go:

* * *

**(at the Cullen's House) EDWARDS POV**

Tanya and I had just gotten home; I could hear some talking up stairs in the lounge room so I assumed that everyone was there. As I made my way up the stairs, I caught the last line of what VJ said "Now it's his turn to suffer. Bella suffered, I suffered and now he will suffer." I assumed that she was talking about me because my family instantly looked at me as I entered the room. VJ turned around to face me; she hesitated for a second before taking off down the stairs and out into the rain.

As I took off outside to follow her and catch up, I caught her arm and spun her round to face me. I was shocked at her face..I didn't get a good look at it when we were at my house but now I could really see. She had a shorter version of Bella's hair – brown with a few extra bronze highlights scattered throughout the layering of her hair. She looked almost just like Bella – if you stood them next to each other, they would look _almost_ like identical twins. Her eyes were the same brown as well, but with tears that rimmed her eyes and the tears streaming down her face.

"Are you really Bella's daughter?" he asked her

"Yes, I am. My name is Violet-Jasmine Carlie Swan-Jackson." She answered as she tried hopelessly to get out of my grip

"Where is Bella?" I asked curiously, Bella should surely be around with her...Bella knows the real dangers out here.

"Why on earth would I tell you? So you can go around and attack her? I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't want to a see a soulless dark monster like you." She spat at me... the two words that stung me were _soulless _and _monster_...I had spend my years of existence calling myself those words – only one person truly showed me that I wasn't ...Bella.

"hey! Watch it human, you clearly didn't get your manners from Bella did you; you must get it from your father, along with your little attitude. I simply want to make sure that she's happy with your father considering she cheated on me with him."

This added more fuel to her temper; I could instantly tell that whatever she was about to say about her father was pure hatred and nothing else.

"Don't you dare say that I'm like my father because I am **nothing **like him, I am like my mother – strong and independent so why don't you just go back to your _perfect_ mansion with your _perfect _family and your _perfect_ Tanya and continue with your _perfect _life! And stay the hell out of mine!" she said, as she suddenly got out of my grip and took off down the road

I stood there for a few seconds before muttering "rude, ignorant little child.." as I went back into the house to face my family.

When I returned back inside, I instantly went into the kitchen where my family was standing around and thinking. Their faces were filled with shock, sadness, anger and disappointment...which I found confusing...until I started to read their thoughts...

_Poor VJ; I can't imagine going through all of that on my own – _Esme

_Great! And once again Edward manages to piss off someone else, I might try and call VJ to see how she is – _Alice

_Edward, you have no idea what that girl and Bella have been through... – _Carlisle

_These emotions are making me feel really depressed – _Jasper

_I still can't believe it... _– Rosalie

_Way to go Eddie, you made a little human girl cry _- Emmett

_WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON? - _Tanya

I was still slightly confused; why on earth was my entire family sticking up for rude little human. She is the product of Bella and some random guy which she cheated on me with..so why on earth are they giving her sympathy. Bella **CHEATED ON ME, **and had another man's child, and now it's winning my family over...I don't get it. I don't see how such an ignorant little child could be the product of Bella.

My family decided that we wouldn't return to school for a bit, and would let VJ have her little space to calm down... I still don't see why they are favouring her over me...their actual family!

Oh well, at least Tanya and I get to have some fun for the whole week – though she'll probably want to organise our wedding. I heard Alice's frustrated thoughts about why VJ wasn't answering her phone; I thought that she'd hopefully leave town now that she knows that we are here.

Whilst spending the week off, I'd decided that I'd help Carlisle out at the hospital with his work and help him with the patients. When I was in his office, I decided that I would look at all the patients that he was looking after; one of them being Violet. I thought to myself.._Oh what the hell! _And opened her file up and had a look. I had been looking through her previous entries at hospitals as well as her birth certificate. I couldn't believe it; Bella put my name on Violet's birth certificate as her father! There was no way that I could be responsible for producing such an ignorant child...could I?

After I finished reading her files, I decided that I would have a bit of a snoop around in Violet's room for a bit to see who she really was. I arrived at her room and spent 2 hours finding stuff that would help me find out who she was. I had realised, she **really** was my daughter...mine...mine and Bella's daughter. I looked through her photos, the ones of Bella and the photos of her foster family.

* * *

Tanya still didn't know what was going on and I decided to keep it that way for now, I'd tell her when I was ready to. Once the week was over and my guilt and regrets finally kicked in I decided to talk to the family individually and then as a whole. I talked to Carlisle first; mainly because he has usually been the best for advice. He said that I should slowly approach VJ but I should really take into consideration what has happened to her.

Esme said a similar thing but she made me promise that I wouldn't break VJ's heart anymore and at some point she'd need her father again, after I gain her trust. Well, you can tell what Alice said to me death staring at me and giving me violent thoughts. She just wanted a shopping buddy and another person to spoil.

Jasper gave me the whole 'Dr Phil' talk about the whole thing and what I should do. Emmett was ... well how he usually is – he just hopes that I don't mess this up so he and Jasper can have another prankster. I didn't quite get to talk to Rosalie; mainly because she isn't too interested in VJ and she's still jealous that I am a father.

After I was able to talk to most of my family, I decided to tell them that I would try to talk to VJ...but with caution because I wasn't sure of the extent of her powers. I am hoping that she might be able to move on from the past eventually. I wanted to know more about my daughter, and I wanted to have a close relationship with her; because I understand that she's going almost her whole life without Bella.

Tomorrow I would try...and I would hope for the best...

* * *

**There you go! Don't forget to please review...I always like to hear feedback and your thoughts...it helps me improve the story...and gives me motivation. **

**Thanks  
**


	11. I'm Sorry

I'm just letting you know what's going on right now...

1. Sorry I haven't uploaded any faster but I've been on holidays for the past two weeks and I didn't take my laptop with me so I haven't had any time to write and...I've hit a roadblock...

As of today, I am putting this story **on hold **because I have no new ideas and I have no spare time to think about new ideas right now...I would greatly appreciate it if any of you would have any ideas for me to go off because right now...I'm stuck haha and I'm slowly giving into the urge to stop this story all together...

Anyway I best be off...

Thank you

xMalteaser11x


End file.
